Lee Mullens
Colby Bachner George Bachner Claire Bachner Unnamed sister-in-law |job = Former electrician |path = Serial Killer Abductor |signature = Forcing victims to make specific phone calls to loved ones |mo = Stabbing, preceded by torture |victims = 24 killed |status = Incarcerated/Institutionalized |actor = Daniel J. Travanti |appearance = "Remembrance of Things Past" }} Lee Mullens, a.k.a. "The Butcher", is a prolific serial killer, abductor, and later the dominant member of a father-son killing team. He appears in the Season Six episode "Remembrance of Things Past". History See the Lee Mullens and Colby Bachner article Modus Operandi "When she saw the Lexwell, her eyes went so wide, she scared me half to death." Mullens targeted Caucasian blondes in their 20s. He would abduct them from public places using some kind of ruse and take them to Oakton Center. There, he would strap them to a table, on which he would torture them with sharp instruments and electrocute and sodomize them with an unknown electroshock therapy machine. He would kill them by stabbing them with a knife, usually doing it in areas which were not immediately fatal, but inflicted maximum pain. At one point during the torture, which went on for several hours, Mullens would leave his signature, making the victims call a loved one to say goodbye and end it with them saying they were "enjoying it". This was done in order for him to extend the suffering to them. However, he didn't do this to his first victim as he hadn't fully found his style yet, or his wife since her loved one, Colby, was in the room with her. He would then dump their bodies outdoors, sometimes posing them in some way that exposed their bodies. During his later span of killings, he would have Colby stalk several potential victims, pick the best ones and learn their daily schedules, and take photographs of them so he could later show them to Mullens. Once he picked a victim out of the list, he and Colby would work together during the abductions, one of them luring the victim to their van, pushing her in, and knocking her out with a blow to the head and the other driving. During the killings, they would often make the victim read from a script in order to recreate the old ones as accurately as possible and have them speak on disposable cellphones when they were forced to call their loved ones. Profile "I like trophies. Proves you won something." Rossi had an original profile of the Butcher, assembled during the original string of murders. It stated that the unsub would be a white sexual sadist and narcissist aged in his late 40s, who would work alone. Real-Life Comparisons Mullens is similar to the unidentified Freeway Phantom - Both are serial killers and abductors who targeted young females, abducted them from public places, stabbed them (once in the Phantom's case), forced victims (only once in the Phantom's case) to call their families before their deaths, and were given nicknames for their crimes. Mullens seems to have been inspired by Roy Norris, one of the Toolbox Killers - Both are serial killers and abductors who were sexual sadists, worked as electricians, abducted, tortured, and killed women, and were named by the media for their crimes. Though the case didn't become infamous until a few months after the episode aired, Mullens may have been inspired by the unidentified Gilgo Beach Killer - Both are serial killers who targeted women and made phone calls to their victims' families (though the Gilgo Beach Killer did so to taunt them and did so after killing the victim, Mullens made his victims call their loved ones to say goodbye), and were given nicknames for their crimes. Mullens is also very similar to Dean Corll - Both were prolific serial killers who moonlighted as good and respected people, had medical conditions (Corll had rheumatic fever, while Mullens later developed alzheimer's), had jobs as electricians, killed over (at least in Mullens' case) two dozen victims, targeted a specific young gender (males 13-20 in Corll's case, females in their 20s in Mullens'), had at least one younger accomplice who they dominated, abducted their victims in vans using ruses, took them to their homes where they would be tied to a flat surface (a 'torture board' in Corll's case, a table in Mullens'), then be tortured through sodomy and with sharp implements, had their victims contact their loved ones before their deaths (though for different purposes; Corll sometimes had his victims write to or call their loved ones in order to have them be reported as runaways, while Mullens had his victims call their families in order to tell them goodbye and that they "enjoyed it"), disposed of their bodies outdoors in mass graves near their house, and were given nicknames. Also the way Bachner was stopped while attempting to kill Anna and Mullens ultimately giving away his whereabouts is somewhat similar to how Corll and Henley ultimately turned on each other after the latter brought Rhonda Williams to the former (a victim he disapproved of). Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 1984 to 1993: **1984: Sylvia Marks **1984-1987: ***Chloe Moore ***Riley Gould ***Four unnamed victims **1987: Karen Bachner **1987-1993: Eleven unnamed victims **1993: Susan Cole *2010: **September 27-28: Kara Kirkland **October 3-4: Jenny DeLilly **October 5-6: Heather Langley **October 6-7: Shelly Notes *Lee Mullens is the third of only nine serial killers in the show's history to have successfully kill all of the victims they targeted. This is a very rare occurrence, as almost all serial killers depicted on the show have at least one survivor. The others are: **Season Three ***Steven Fitzgerald ("In Heat") - A robber, one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer who successfully killed eight homosexual men. **Season Four ***Vincent Rowlings ("The Big Wheel") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed a dozen women and a gangbanger who tried to rob him (though he still managed to shoot Rowlings, who died hours later from the gunshot wound). **Season Seven ***Rodney Garrett ("Divining Rod") - A prolific serial killer who successfully killed twenty-five women and two inmates who attempted to shank him. **Season Eight ***Paul Westin ("Broken") - An abductor and serial-turned-spree killer who killed four men and two women, the men being homosexual. ***Larry Feretich ("Brothers Hotchner") - A poisoner, serial-turned-spree killer, and one-time mass murderer who successfully killed fifteen people. **Season Nine ***Charles Johnson ("Strange Fruit") - A serial killer who successfully killed four people, two of which were responsible for castrating him when he was younger. ***Sam Russell ("The Black Queen") - A serial killer and hacker who successfully killed four prostitutes. **Season Eleven ***Benjamin Wade ("Outlaw") - An ephebophilic rapist, robber, arsonist, one-time mass murderer, and serial killer who successfully killed four teenage employees during a robbery, then later murdered a clerk during another. *Mullens seems to have been inspired by at least two unsubs in the show's past: **Season Three ***Jeremy Andrus ("Limelight") - Both are prolific serial killers, abductors, and sexual sadists who worked as electricians, targeted and abducted women, and took them to secluded locations where they would torture them with electroshock and then kill them. **Season Four ***George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, part 2", and "100") - Both were prolific serial killers who stabbed women several times, evaded suspicion by murdering their girlfriend or wife before "retiring" in the 1990s, resumed their crimes in the modern day due to some new stressor, and were apprehended by the BAU member who had investigated and profiled them years before (Hotch in Foyet's case, Rossi in Mullens'). Foyet also appeared in Season Five. Appearances *Season Six **"Remembrance of Things Past" *Season Eight **"The Fallen" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Season Six Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Prolific Killers Category:Dormant Killers Category:Sexual Sadists Category:Uxoricidal Killers Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Alzheimer's Patients Category:Narcissists Category:Criminal Status Unclear Category:Sadists